Mine
by xoxoEXOxoxo
Summary: Javier Esposito has met the women of his dreams, Skylar-Marie Daniels. But what will happen when secrets from Skylar's past begin to surface. Will his new relationship last when her secrets begin to come to light?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Mine

**Author: **xoxoEXOxoxo

**Pairing(s): **Javier/Skylar (OC)

**Rating: **T (may or may not change)

**Summary: **Javier Esposito has met the women of his dreams**, **Skylar-Marie Daniels. But what will happen when secrets from Skylar's past begin to surface. Will his new relationship last when her secrets begin to come to light?

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Castle_ or any of the characters of the show; they belong to whoever created it. I am NOT being paid for this story, it is just something I decided to write for the enjoyment of myself and others who decide to read it. The only thing I own is Skylar, my OC, and the plot of this story.

**Warning(s): **There will be talk of gender switching, so if that is not your thing, please don't read then decide to judge me for it when you were clearly warned. The characters might be OOC, so please, don't bite my head off.

**Updates: ** I will try to update every few days, but college is starting back up soon so I will try my best. The latest my updates should come are a week, never longer, and on Fridays.

**AN:** Please enjoy and leave commits. Negative or positive, they all help me to become a better writer. If you have any suggestions, they are also welcome. Enjoy!

-xoxoEXOxoxo

* * *

**`~*Preface*~`**

* * *

**§Skylar's POV§ **

_Now I lay me down to sleep,_

_I pray the lord my soul to keep,_

_If I should die before I wake,_

_I pray the lord my soul to take._

It was the same prayer that I said every night before I went to sleep since I was a kid. The same one that has always made me feel safe enough to go to sleep. But now, as I lay here alone in this cold and dark room fighting for my life, I felt as if it would be my last time saying it.

'_I just hope he finds me in time,'_ was my final thought before I finally feel into darkness. Hopefully, it is not for the last time.

* * *

**`~*Chapter 1*~`**

* * *

**§Javier's POV§**

"What's up with you Bro?" My partner, Kevin Ryan, asked from his desk across from mine. I looked up from the same paperwork I had been staring at for the last ten minutes. I gave him a questioning look. "You've had that goofy smile on your face since you came in this morning."

As soon as he said that, I realized he was right. I had been smiling all morning. I couldn't help it, I was just so happy. Happier then I have been since I broke up with Lanie. It's weird, seeing as how I was so depressed when we broke up. But now, after just one night, I'm just so… happy.

"Well," I said, as I continued to smile, "I just happen to have met someone last night."

"Really? And you've kept that to yourself for," Castle began, as he looked down to his watch, "five hours, without saying anything!? Spill."

"Yeah Esposito," Beckett said, as she and Castle both came closer to my desk. "Tell us about her."

"Well," I started, as I continued to smile, "like I told Ryan: I met her last night."

* * *

**`~*Flashback Beginning*~`**

* * *

**§Javier's POV§**

_I sighed to myself as I got into my car. After a long days work of catching a guy for killing his best friend because he wanted his girlfriend, all I wanted to do was get home eat and then go to sleep. Sometimes I wonder if it's all worth it. The long, sometimes sleepless, nights, but then, I see the faces of the victims' families after we tell them we've caught the killer and I think to myself, "_Yeah, it's definitely worth it."

_I signed one last time before parking in my parking space in front of my apartment. Locking the car door, I walked up to the building. As I got closer to the building I noticed a person struggling with what looked like a heavy box. Just as it looked like the box was going to fall, I quickly ran over and put my hands onto the bottom of the box, helping the person to safely put it down._

_As I looked up, it was into the most beautiful hazel eyes I had ever seen. They sat into the face of the most beautiful caramel colored face I had ever seen. She was smaller than my six foot self, maybe five foot three or five foot four; The perfect height. Had shoulder length black hair and bangs that stopped just before it reached her beautiful eyes. She was currently wearing a t-shirt and shorts. I smiled at her._

"_Thank you so much," she said, smiling in return. She held out her hand to me. "My name's Skylar-Marie, you can call me Skylar. Nice to meet you!"_

"_No problem, I was happy to help," I said, as I smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Javier, nice to meet you Skylar. Are you moving in?"_

"_Yeah!" She said excitedly. I couldn't help but be excited with her; she just had a calming presence about her. "I just moved up here from Florida!"_

"_Wow, that's a big change in whether," I replied, smiling._

"_Yeah, I know," She said, "but I've always loved the cold more than the sun, so I'm used to it!_

"_Well, do you want some help?" I asked, hoping she would say yes. "I'm not busy so…?"_

"_Yes, that would be great!" She smiled, as she clasped her hands together._

_I spent the next two hours helping her move her things from the U-Haul into her apartment, which was on the fifth floor, a floor above mine. As I helped her we talked. About anything and everything really. It was like we could talk about anything and the conversation never once became boring. I learned that she was twenty-five, her parents were divorced, she was an only child, and that she had graduated college with a teaching degree in Early Childhood Education. In return, I told her about myself._

_As I placed the final box on her living room floor, I could not help but to feel a little sad. There was no possible reason why I would need to talk to her again, except possible in passing when we see each other in the hall, but I didn't want my time with her to end._

"_Thank you so much!" Skylar said, as we stood in the doorway of her apartment. "If it wasn't for you, I would probably still be trying to lift those heavy boxes myself. I don't know how to thank you!"_

"_Don't worry," I said, "it was no problem at all. Hey, I was wondering if maybe you wanted…I don't know to maybe…"_

"_Yes?" Skylar asked, smiling. Not with a knowing kind of smile that made me think she knew what I was going to ask, but with a sincere smile that made her all the more beautiful._

_This wasn't like me though; I had never had any trouble asking women out. I was never this nervous or at a loss of what to say, but for some reason…I was. Somehow, I just knew that Skylar was different and that she was not like all the other women I had seen before. So I took a deep breath and tried again._

"_Skylar, would you like to have dinner with me?" I asked, as I placed my hands in my pockets._

"_I would love to Javier!" She said, excitedly. "Just let me grab my jacket and purse and we can head out._

* * *

**`~*Flashback End*~`**

* * *

**§Javier's POV§**

"After we had dinner, at that one Italian place, I dropped her back off at her apartment," I finished, still smiling. Last night with Skylar had been great.

"That's it?" Castle asked, in his usually way. I looked over at him confused. "No kissing? No going into her apartment to you know…? Nothing?"

"No man," I said, shaking my head. "Skylar's different."

"Well, _I'm _happy for you man," Ryan said, as he clasped me on the shoulder smiling.

Castle just shrugged, but before he could ask anything else the phone on Beckett's desk rung.

"Beckett," she said into the phone. We all looked at her as she stood. "Ok, thank you. Come on guys; we got a body."

As we all stood and grabbed our jackets the conversation about Skylar was put on hold as we started another day of work.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you guys for those of you who have read my story! I greatly appreciate it! Please leave commits. Negative or positive, they all help me to become a better writer. If you have any suggestions, they are also welcome. Thank you!

-xoxoEXOxoxo

©xoxoEXOxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Mine

**Author:** xoxoEXOxoxo

**Pairing(s):** Javier/Skylar (OC)

**Rating:** T (may or may not change)

**Summary:** Javier Esposito has met the women of his dreams, Skylar-Marie Daniels. But what will happen when secrets from Skylar's past begin to surface. Will his new relationship last when her secrets begin to come to light?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Castle or any of the characters of the show; they belong to whoever created it. I am NOT being paid for this story, it is just something I decided to write for the enjoyment of myself and others who decide to read it. The only thing I own is Skylar, my OC, and the plot of this story.

**Warning(s):** There will be talk of gender switching, so if that is not your thing, please don't read then decide to judge me for it when you were clearly warned. The characters might be OOC, so please, don't bite my head off.

**Updates:** I will try to update every few days, but college is starting back up soon so I will try my best. The latest my updates should come are a week, never longer, and on Fridays.

**AN:** Please enjoy and leave commits. Negative or positive, they all help me to become a better writer. If you have any suggestions, they are also welcome. Enjoy!

-xoxoEXOxoxo

* * *

**`~*Chapter 2*~`**

* * *

**§Skylar's POV§**

I sighed dreamily to myself as I shut my apartment door after I said goodbye to Javier. Leaning against the door I just couldn't keep the smile off my face. Dinner with Javier had been… '_Perfect_', I thought to myself, as I got off the door.

I had learned so much about him tonight. Both, while he was helping me move my boxes and at dinner. I learned that he was also an only child and his parents too had split up when he was young. He was also a detective with the NYPD, which I found very fascinating and asked him more about his job during dinner, and that his partner's name was Kevin Ryan. I also learned that he was once in the U.S. Army Special Forces and that he had once served time in Iraq.

He lived such a fast paste life compared to mine and I wondered if someone like him would ever want someone like me. Especially with my past. I sighed.

Walking further into my apartment I looked around. The living room was packed with boxes. I'm sure my bedroom and guestroom doesn't look any better. If it wasn't for Javier, I'm sure I would probably still be struggling with those heavy boxes. When his hand reached out to steady the box I had been carrying and my eyes met his for the first time, I knew I was a goner.

Sighing one last time I double checked the locks, turned off the lights and headed to my bedroom.

'_Luckily my bed was already up.' _I thought to myself. I was tired after a longs day of moving and all I wanted to do was go to bed. Quickly changing into a night shirt, I then climbed into bed. With a smile on my face, I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I was up at six am. I had a job interview at eight with a local school about a job as a kindergarten teacher and I didn't want to be late. After taking a shower and looking through the boxes to find something to wear, I quickly got dressed and did my hair. I was ready and out of the door by seven-fifteen.

I was on the elevator down to the lobby when it dinged. As the doors open I came face to face with-.

"Javier," I said, surprised, but smiling none the less. It was so good to see him.

"Skylar," he replied, smiling. "How are you this morning?"

"Great!" I enthused, while thinking to myself, _'Now that you're here.'_ "I have an interview at the elementary school around the corner; So, I'm super excited."

"That's great Skylar," he said. As the elevator finally stopped at the elevator, we both got off and headed for the parking lot.

"Oh, I just remembered!" I said, stopping suddenly. He stopped next to me, looking confused. "I wanted to thank you for helping me last night and for dinner."

"Oh, it's was no problem Skylar," he replied, smiling. "It was my pleasure and I was glad to help. I-"

"No no, I insist," I said, holding up my hands to stop him. "How about dinner tonight? At my place? Say around…seven-thirty?"

"That would be great Skylar," he said. "Should I bring anything?"

"Just you and an empty stomach," I replied smiling. I seemed like I could never stop smiling in his presence. "Here, give me your number in case anything happens." He looked surprised for a second, but then gave me his number. I saved it then sent him a quick message.

_ Hi, _it said. He pulled out his phone and smiled down at it. "So that you can have my number too."

"Well, I have to be at work soon," he said, as he started to walk over to his car. "I'll see you tonight!"

"You too! Be safe!" I waved to him then turned and started walking towards the direction of the elementary school. I didn't want to bring my car with me to New York; I figured I could just either walk to where I needed to be or just take a taxi.

I had just reached the elementary school when suddenly my phone vibrated twice in my purse, signaling I had a new text message. Quickly taking it out of my purse, I looked down at the screen and smiled.

_ Javi_, it said with a little smile next to it. It was the name I had put in for Javier. I opened the text message. _Good luck._ If it was even possible, my smile became bigger.

Shaking off the nervousness, I put my phone back into my purse than headed into the building.

* * *

**§Javier's POV§**

As I drove to the crime scene with Ryan, I couldn't help but to think over what I had told the guys back at the office about Skylar. That I was having dinner with her tonight. Not that I think they wouldn't approve or anything, the opposite really, I just wanted to keep it to myself in case things just don't work out between us. But I didn't want to keep it from Ryan; He is my best friend after all.

"He man, you ok?" He asked for the second time today. I glanced over at him. He looked concerned.

'_No, I couldn't keep it from him,'_ I thought to myself.

"I'm having dinner with Skylar tonight," I finally admitted. "At her place."

"That's great man," he enthused. "I'm happy for you."

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "She wants to think me for last night."

"But," he prompted.

"I don't know man," I replied, sighing. "For some reason, I feel as if Skylar is different. Not bad just…I don't know. Different. When I was with Lanie it was mostly sexual and lust driven, but with Skylar….With Skylar it just felt like something more. Like she could maybe…I don't know. The one."

I looked over at Ryan when he didn't reply. I wasn't usually so open with my feelings about my relationship, or lack thereof, and wondered if I was making him uncomfortable. He was giving me a knowing smile. I frowned.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"That's the exact way I felt about Jenny when we first met," He said, as he continued to smile. I smiled a little in return. Ryan was madly in love with Jenny and I had hoped that one day I could find love like that.

"You don't think it's too soon, do you?" I asked. I was afraid that I was maybe falling a little too hard, a little too fast for Skylar. "I mean, I haven't even known her for twenty-four hours man!"

"When you find the right one, the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, you just know. No matter how long you've known the person," He said, as we pulled up to the crime scene.

"Your right Ryan," I said, as we got out of the car. "Thank you Bro."

As we headed towards where the victim lay dead, I put thoughts of Skylar into the back of my mind as I got down to work.

"What do you got Lanie?" Beckett asked.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you guys for those of you who have read my story! I greatly appreciate it! Please leave commits. Negative or positive, they all help me to become a better writer. If you have any suggestions, they are also welcome. Thank you!

-xoxoEXOxoxo

©xoxoEXOxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Mine

**Author:** xoxoEXOxoxo

**Pairing(s):** Javier/Skylar (OC)

**Rating:** T (may or may not change)

**Summary:** Javier Esposito has met the women of his dreams, Skylar-Marie Daniels. But what will happen when secrets from Skylar's past begin to surface. Will his new relationship last when her secrets begin to come to light?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Castle or any of the characters of the show; they belong to whoever created it. I am NOT being paid for this story, it is just something I decided to write for the enjoyment of myself and others who decide to read it. The only thing I own is Skylar, my OC, and the plot of this story.

**Warning(s):** There will be talk of gender switching, so if that is not your thing, please don't read then decide to judge me for it when you were clearly warned. The characters might be OOC, so please, don't bite my head off.

**Updates:** I will try to update every few days, but college is starting back up soon so I will try my best. The latest my updates should come are a week, never longer, and on Fridays.

**AN:** Please enjoy and leave commits. Negative or positive, they all help me to become a better writer. If you have any suggestions, they are also welcome. Enjoy!

-xoxoEXOxoxo

* * *

**`~*Chapter 3*~`**

* * *

**§Kevin's POV§**

When I walked into the precinct that morning I knew right away something was up. Beckett and Castle were sitting at Beckett's desk talking and Esposito was sitting at his desk doing paperwork. That wasn't what was worrying me though. No, it was the goofy smile my best friend had on his face while he was doing paperwork. Who smiled like that while they're doing _paperwork_? I was happy to see him smiling though. After his break up with Lanie I wondered if he would ever get over it; its looks he final has.

"What's up with you Bro?" I finally asked. After doing paperwork for most of the morning and glancing at him every so often, I finally wanted to know.

"Well, I just happen to have met someone last night," he said, as he looked up at me; He was still smiling.

"Really!? And you've kept that to yourself for, five hours, without saying anything!? Spill," Castle demanded playfully.

"Yeah Esposito, tell us about her," Beckett said, as she and Castle both came closer to our joined desks.

"Well, like I told Ryan: I met her last night…"

As I listened to him talk about the women, Skylar-Marie, I couldn't help but smile. He was just so enthusiastic about talking about her. After he finished telling us about having dinner with her, Castle spoke.

"That's it!?" He asked. We all looked over at him confused. "No kissing? No going into her apartment to you know…? Nothing!?"

"No man. Skylar's different," Esposito said.

I was surprised myself, he must really like this Skylar-Marie woman, but I was happy for him none the less. I just couldn't help but think he was leaving something out though.

I was proved right when he told me about himself have dinner tonight with her at her apartment as we were on our way to a crime scene. I was truly happy for him and told him so. Then when he described to me how he felt about her I could understand why he didn't want to say anything in front of Castle, given the way he is.

"That's the exact way I felt about Jenny when we first met," I said, smiling.

"You don't think it's too soon, do you? I mean, I haven't even known her for twenty-four hours man!" He said, sounding a little afraid.

"When you find the right one, the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, you just know. No matter how long you've known the person," I said, as we pulled up to the crime scene.

"Your right Ryan. Thank you," he said.

"What do you got Lanie?" Beckett asked, as we headed towards where the victim lay dead.

'_I hope everything works out for Esposito,'_ I thought, as we got down to work. _'If anyone deserves to be happy, it's him.'_

* * *

**§Beckett's POV§**

"So?" Castle asked as we were on our way to the crime scene. "What do you make of this _Skylar-Marie_ woman?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I glanced over to him. He looked deep in thought. Probably coming up with another one of his ridiculous theories. "I think she sounds nice."

"Yeah, a little too nice," he said, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, come on Castle," I said, rolling my eyes at him. "There are actually people who are nice like that. And I think Esposito really likes her."

"Yeah, you're right," he admitted. "Did you see his face when he was talking about her?"

"Yeah," I said.

'_Esposito looked really happy,'_ I thought to myself as when pulled up to the crime scene. It was a little ways off the path in the park where joggers usually run.

We got out of the car and walked over to where Lanie was knelling over the dead body. Esposito and Ryan pulling up behind us and getting out.

"What do you got Lanie?" I asked, as I pulled on a pair of gloves. Esposito and Ryan headed over to talk to the people who had found the victim.

**§Lanie's POV§**

I was only at crime scene for about ten minutes when they showed up. Castle coming with Kate as usual and Ryan with Esposito. As Esposito got out of the car I noticed he was smiling. I had seen him smile like that since before we broke up to tell you the truth.

'_I wonder why he's so happy." _I thought to myself as I looked away and back towards the body. _'I'll just ask Kate later; maybe she knows.'_

"What do you got Lanie?" I heard Kate ask as she stood next to the body putting on a pair of gloves.

"Unknown white male between the age of twenty-five and thirty," I said. "Nothing in his pockets; No wallet or phone."

"What killed him?" Castle asked as he walked over.

"There's a GSW in the back head," I answered.

"There's not a lot blood," Kate said looking around. "Must have been killed somewhere else then dumped here. How long has he been dead for?"

"Dead for about…twenty-one hours," I said, taking the temperature. "So between four and five yesterday. He must have been dropped here sometime after it stopped raining last night because there's not a drop on him."

"How can anyone not see anything?" Castle asked. "It's so open out here."

"Well Castle," I said, looking over at him. "He was covered in leaves and branches behind this rock," I said.

"Then how was he found?" Kate asked.

"I can answer that," Ryan said as he and Esposito walked over. "The couple who found him decided to take a break from running, so they sat on the rock," he said pointing to the rock that was in front of the victim.

"Yeah, and the women went to sit her water bottle on the ground when it fell over," Esposito continued. "When she reach down to pick it up she saw our victim's hand. That's when she had her husband to call the police."

"Ok guys, let's head back to the precinct to try and figure out who this guy is," Kate said, "so we can find out who killed him."

"Yeah," Castle said, "and why."

* * *

**AN:** Thank you guys for those of you who have read my story! I greatly appreciate it! Please leave commits. Negative or positive, they all help me to become a better writer. If you have any suggestions, they are also welcome. Thank you!

-xoxoEXOxoxo

©xoxoEXOxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Mine

**Author:** xoxoEXOxoxo

**Pairing(s):** Javier/Skylar (OC)

**Rating:** T (may or may not change)

**Summary:** Javier Esposito has met the women of his dreams, Skylar-Marie Daniels. But what will happen when secrets from Skylar's past begin to surface. Will his new relationship last when her secrets begin to come to light?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Castle or any of the characters of the show; they belong to whoever created it. I am NOT being paid for this story, it is just something I decided to write for the enjoyment of myself and others who decide to read it. The only thing I own is Skylar, my OC, and the plot of this story.

**Warning(s):** There will be talk of gender switching, so if that is not your thing, please don't read then decide to judge me for it when you were clearly warned. The characters might be OOC, so please, don't bite my head off.

**Updates:** I will try to update every few days, but college is starting back up soon so I will try my best. The latest my updates should come are a week, never longer, and on Fridays.

**AN:** Please enjoy and leave commits. Negative or positive, they all help me to become a better writer. If you have any suggestions, they are also welcome. Enjoy!

-xoxoEXOxoxo

* * *

**`~*Chapter 4*~`**

* * *

**§Skylar's POV§**

I smiled to myself as I exited the elementary school an hour and a half later. I was extremely pleased with myself. All I wanted to do was jump in the air and scream and shout, but I couldn't.

'_At least not yet,'_ I thought to myself. I was still in front of the school and didn't want to seem unprofessional after just getting my first job at a school. _'I'll just wait until I'm home.'_

As I walked down the steps of the school I mentally went over what I had to do before dinner tonight with Javier. Just thinking his name brought a smile to my face. First, I needed food; there was absolutely _nothing_ in my kitchen to eat. Then, I need to unpack all of my belongings. Finally, I had to cook the food for tonight. I sighed mentally, there was so much to do today before dinner tonight at seven-thirty and it was only ten o'clock.

First, I took a taxi to the nearest grocery story. Once at the grocery store, I began getting all the food that I thought I needed and that I could carry. I then took another taxi back to my apartment; maybe I should thinking about getting a car. I quickly put away the food once in the apartment and set to unpacking my belongings. It took another three hours before I finally got my apartment to how I wanted it.

Just as I finished putting the last dish away, my cell phone began to ring. Going over to my purse and taking it out, I looked down to see who it was. Smiling I answered the call.

"Hi Daddy!" I said excitedly, smiling. I haven't talked to him since yesterday morning.

"Hi Baby Girl!" He said just as excitedly. My dad and I have always had a close relationship so we both were always happy to see and or talk to each other. I have always told him everything. No matter what it was. "How are you? Did you get the job? How was last night? Did you settle in ok? You didn't have any trouble moving your things in did you?"

"Daddy daddy, calm down," I said, laughing a little. He was so over protective and always worrying about me. I loved it. "I'm doing great! I got the job and start next Monday! Last night was ok, I had a little trouble moving the heavy boxes, but one of my neighbors helped me! His name is Javier!"

"I'm glad you got there safe and settled then ok," he said happily. "Now tell me about this neighbor. Does he know about…you know?"

"Oh daddy, he was so nice and helpful!" I gushed. My dad just laughed a little. "He's so handsome too daddy! Oh oh and we're having dinner tonight. You know, as a thank you for yesterday. Hopefully it turns into more than friendship though. Do you think-."

"Slow down Baby Girl!" He said, laughing a little, but then turned serious. "That's all great Baby Girl, but does he know?"

"No Daddy," I said quietly. "I just met him and you know what happened after I told the last guy that I liked. Besides, I just met him last night; we might only ever be friends."

"But-," he prompted.

"-If we become anything more, I promise to tell him," I finished.

"That's my girl," he said fondly. "So, tell me about your new job and more about this Javier guy."

I talked to my dad for another few hours. About anything and everything really. By the time we got off the phone it was close to five o'clock.

'_Man, does time fly,'_ I thought to myself.

"Ok, Baby Girl," my dad said. "I'll let you go so that you can get ready for the tonight."

"Ok Daddy," I said. "I love you."

"Love you too Baby Girl. Call me later tonight and tell me how everything went," he said, sternly.

"I promised Daddy,' I said. "Talk to you later."

'_Now to cook dinner,'_ I thought.

Walking into kitchen I set out to cook dinner; I was making steak and potatoes, with a double chocolate ship cake for desert. Hopefully, he liked it all.

* * *

**§Javier's POV§**

"Nothing," Castle said suddenly. We all turn to look at him. "How can there be nothing that would help us find this out who this guy is?"

"Well," Ryan said, "Lanie did find foreign DNA from a female."

"Yeah, but she's not in the system," Castle rebutted. I rolled my eyes. This had been going on for the past five minutes and it's getting old.

"We did put a photo out of him to the media," Ryan tried again.

"But, no one has recognized him yet," Castle said.

"Enough!" Beckett finally said. We all turned to look at her as she stood from her desk. "We aren't going to get anywhere tonight. Let's all just go home for tonight and tomorrow will look for similar cases. Ok"

"Fine with me," I said. I was the first one out of my chair and putting on my jacket before she could even finish. Kevin gave me a knowing look, which I ignored completely. "See you guys tomorrow."

* * *

Before going home I decided to stop by a little flower shop that was on the corner of the street from where I lived. I know Skylar said not to bring anything, nut I figured flowers for her were ok. By the time I got home it was almost six. Figuring I had enough time before I got ready, I put the flowers in the refrigerator and went into my bedroom to get a little sleep before meeting Skylar tonight.

When I woke up it was fifteen minutes to seven. Quickly taking a shower and getting dressed, I grabbed the flowers and headed for Skylar's house. I made it there just in time. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves I finally knocked on the door.

When the door opened a minute later the vision in front of me made my breath literally stop. Standing in front of me was Skylar and she looked…beautiful. She was wearing a black dress that stopped just above her knees and had forest green designs on it.

"Wow Skylar," I said, almost in aw, "you look wonderful!"

"Thank you Javier, so do you," she replied, smiling softly. Then she moved out of the way. "Please come in."

"You cleaned up fast. I looks nice in hear," I complimented, looking around the room. It really did look nice. Then I remembered the flowers in my hand. I held them out to her. "These are for you."

"Thank you! They're beautiful," she gushed, taking them. "Have a seat dinner is almost ready. I'll just put these in some water and be right back."

As she walked in to the kitchen, I sat down in the living room. Looking around I saw a photo album on the coffee table. Before I could pick it up Skylar walked back into the room carrying a vase with the flowers in it. She set them down in the center of the table.

"Dinners ready," she said, walking back into the kitchen.

Photo album forgotten, I walked into the kitchen to help her with the plates while she grabbed to cups of what looked like ice tea. The food smelt great. After placing the plates of food on the table, I quickly went over to pull out the chair for her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you," she said as I pushed in her chair. I then sat down next to her at the little table.

As we ate we talked a little more about ourselves. All throughout the dinner I felt so comfortable and relaxed. That compared to great food made me extremely happy. Once we were finished eating I offered to take the dishes to the kitchen while she gets desert. Which I learned was double chocolate chip cake. Yum!

"I hope you like it," she said, as she cut us each a piece. We took them into the living room to eat it on the couch and to talk more.

"Well," I said, smiling, "if it's tastes anything like dinner then I'm sure it'll taste great!" As we continued to talk and eat cake I noticed that she had some chocolate on her face.

So I told her, "You have a little…," and indicated toward her face. She reached up and whipped her face, completely missing it. I laughed a little.

"Did I get it?" She asked, looking embarrassed and blushing.

"No, its right…," I reached over with my hand and gently wiped it off, "…there."

As I did, I heard her breath catch a little. Looking up into her beautiful hazel eyes, I see her looking at me intensely.

Slowly, we each leaned in toward each other. Our eyes closing and then…

* * *

**AN: **Thank you guys for those of you who have read my story! I greatly appreciate it! Please leave commits. Negative or positive, they all help me to become a better writer. If you have any suggestions, they are also welcome. Thank you!

-xoxoEXOxoxo

©xoxoEXOxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Mine

**Author:** xoxoEXOxoxo

**Pairing(s):** Javier/Skylar (OC)

**Rating:** T (may or may not change)

**Summary:** Javier Esposito has met the women of his dreams, Skylar-Marie Daniels. But what will happen when secrets from Skylar's past begin to surface. Will his new relationship last when her secrets begin to come to light?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Castle or any of the characters of the show; they belong to whoever created it. I am NOT being paid for this story, it is just something I decided to write for the enjoyment of myself and others who decide to read it. The only thing I own is Skylar, my OC, and the plot of this story.

**Warning(s):** There will be talk of gender switching, so if that is not your thing, please don't read then decide to judge me for it when you were clearly warned. The characters might be OOC, so please, don't bite my head off.

**Updates:** I will try to update every few days, but college is starting back up soon so I will try my best. The latest my updates should come are a week, never longer, and on Fridays.

**AN:** Please enjoy and leave commits. Negative or positive, they all help me to become a better writer. If you have any suggestions, they are also welcome. Enjoy!

-xoxoEXOxoxo

* * *

**`~*Chapter 5*~`**

* * *

**§Skylar's POV§**

…nothing; I almost could have cried. Before I could say anything or even open my eyes, he spoke.

"Skylar," he whispered, "do you want this?"

"Yes," I whispered in return before putting my hand on the back of his head to mine. Finally bringing our lips together.

His lips were soft and smooth as they moved slowly in sync with mine. His arms came down and gently wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer; I wrapped mine around his neck to keep him to me. We kissed for what felt like hours. Slow and sweet, I didn't want it to end, but we still needed to breathe. Slowly pulling away, I opened my eyes. Only to find his looking back he into mine. Words couldn't describe the way he was looking at me. Like I was the only person in the world.

"I really like you Skylar," Javier whispered smiling as he looked at me. He reached up with one hand and gently cupped my face. I placed my hand over his and leaned into it, smiling up at him in return.

"I really like you too Javier," I whispered also. It felt if we talked any louder, that it would somehow ruin the moment.

"We just met yesterday but," he continued, "it just feels so…"

"…right," I continued. He smiled.

"Yeah. It feels right," he agreed. I frowned as a sudden thought came to mind.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" I asked concerned. I didn't want to scare him off by us moving too fast.

"No," he denied. "A great friend once told me that, _'When you find the right one, the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, you just know. No matter how long you've known the person.'_ He said, before taking a deep breath and continuing. What he said nest made me believe that he was the one. "I believe you're that one Skylar."

* * *

**§Lanie's POV§**

I had just arrived at my apartment after a longs day of work. Looking into my purse for my house keys as I was walking down the hallway to my apartment, I didn't see Kate until I final looked up after pulling out the keys.

"Hey Kate," I said, surprised and confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Want to talk? She asked, holding up a bottle a wine.

"Come on in," I said, smiling. After putting down my things and grabbing two wine glasses, I went over to where Kate was sitting on the couch waiting. Passing Kate the glasses, I watched as she filled both glasses before passing me one. Taking a drink I turned to her. "So what's up Kate?"

"I just thought that maybe you wanted to talk," she said, innocently.

"What is there to talk about?" I asked taking another drink. Unable to meet her eyes. She just gave me a look. I rolled my eyes. "Fine! What was up with Esposito today? He was all smiles when he and Ryan showed up to the crime scene today."

"Well," she said, "he met someone."

"Really?" I asked, my eyes widening. She nodded.

"Yeah. Apparently she was having some trouble moving in and he decided to help," she said. "He talked about her a little before we got the call; she sounded nice."

"Oh," I said quietly, and then smiled. "I happy for him; he seemed so upset when we ended our relationship."

"I am too," she said, taking another sip of her wine. "So…tell me about this new guy."

"Well…"

* * *

**§Javier's POV§**

"Well well well," I heard from behind me. Turning around slowly, I smiled sheepishly. Ryan was standing in the doorway of the break room holding a cup of coffee and giving me a knowing look. "Nothing happened."

"I didn't say anything man," he said, as he continued to smile. He walked over to his desk and set down as he continued to look at me. "Especially since you're almost an hour late. No, nothing happened last night."

"Ok, something did happen," I admitted. "But, not what you think. We had dinner, talked about some things, and then we fell asleep on her couch; that's it. I woke up and rushed right here."

"Hey Esposito," Castle said, as he and Beckett walked in. Kate gave me a look.

"Your late," she stated. "Well anyway. Ryan found similar cases like ours."

"Yeah," Ryan said, as he opened the folder and read the file. "Twenty-three year old Ethan Blake. He was a student at Florida State College. Two years ago he disappeared one day after class and was found a few days later in a park near the campus. He too had a GSW to the back of the head. Then there was Percy Patterson also in Florida. Seven years ago a bunch of high school seniors were having an end of the year party in a park. The cops showed up and ended it. They found him their also with a GSW to the back of the head. Next is… fifteen year old Charles Williams, he too was in Florida. He was found ten years ago in a park near his house with a GSW to the back of the head. Finally, there was thirteen year old Ben Louis. Twelve years ago he too was found in a park near his house. Now here's the thing, they found his killer. A woman, Lily Richards, admitted to killing him. She was then put in a mental hospital."

"So what?" Castle asked. "We have a copycat?"

"Looks like it," Kate said, picking up the folder. "She's been in the mental hospital for the past twelve years for his murder. Espo, what do we have on her?"

"On it," I said turning to my computer to look her up. "Lily Richards, forty-five, she was a dentist, married to Daniel Richards for twelve year and had a son Sky Richards. According to the police report, she killed Ben Louis after she caught him with her son. She told the officer it was a sin and that she wouldn't have him corrupting her son."

"So it was a hate crime?" Castle asked. I nodded.

"Well let's talk to each of the others parents and see what we get," Beckett said.

A few hours later we had finally finished talking to each of the families.

"Charles Williams' sister said that he was dating a guy from school," Ryan said. "She was away at school so she doesn't know his name. She does know that he was getting threating notes to stay away from the guy, but he didn't care and continued to date the guy. A week after the last letter he was dead."

"Ok, next is Percy Patterson," Kate said. "He too got threating letters to stay away from some guy he was dating. Parents never knew the kid's name; said the son was very secretive. They didn't even know he was gay. They found the letter after he was already dead."

"Ethan Blake's said he was dating some girl," I said. "But, unlike the others he broke up with the girl after receiving the first letter. Never met the girl; said they only dated for about two weeks."

"So what do we know?" Castle said, as he stood in front of the suspect board writing down everything we said. He turned to face us. "They were all from and killed in Florida. All of them except Ethan Blake ware dating a guy. Their murders were years apart. And they were all found in a park."

"That's not a lot to go on," Ryan said.

"Yeah," Kate agreed. "You guys call the Florida police and see if you can get any more info. I'll go talk to Lanie and see if she's found anything else about our victim."

A few hours later after to speaking to the different officers in Florida, there was nothing new. Apparently Beckett came up empty handed with Lanie too because she gave us the weekend off. This case was really hard.

"Ok guys," Beckett said, as she picked up her things. "See you on Monday."

* * *

**AN:** Thank you guys for those of you who have read my story! I greatly appreciate it! Please leave commits. Negative or positive, they all help me to become a better writer. If you have any suggestions, they are also welcome. Thank you!

-xoxoEXOxoxo

©xoxoEXOxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Mine

**Author:** xoxoEXOxoxo

**Pairing(s):** Javier/Skylar (OC)

**Rating:** T (may or may not change)

**Summary:** Javier Esposito has met the women of his dreams, Skylar-Marie Daniels. But what will happen when secrets from Skylar's past begin to surface. Will his new relationship last when her secrets begin to come to light?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Castle or any of the characters of the show; they belong to whoever created it. I am NOT being paid for this story, it is just something I decided to write for the enjoyment of myself and others who decide to read it. The only thing I own is Skylar, my OC, and the plot of this story.

**Warning(s):** There will be talk of gender switching, so if that is not your thing, please don't read then decide to judge me for it when you were clearly warned. The characters might be OOC, so please, don't bite my head off.

**Updates:** I will try to update every few days, but college has started back up again so I will try my best. The latest my updates should come are a week and on Fridays.

**AN:** Please enjoy and leave commits. Negative or positive, they all help me to become a better writer. If you have any suggestions, they are also welcome. Enjoy!

-xoxoEXOxoxo

* * *

**`~*Chapter 6*~`**

* * *

**§Skylar's POV§**

I felt as if I was on top of the world. Everything was just going great: I had a new job I start on Monday and a great guy I'm now dating. Everything was for lack of a better word…perfect.

The morning after dinner with Javier and waking up in his arms was great. Of course then he had to rush off to work, but not before giving me another one of him heart stopping kisses. I sighed happily to myself just think about it. Then I frowned.

"_I hope it doesn't end like all the others,"_ I thought to myself, but then dismissed the idea just as quickly as it came. Javier was a great guy, so nothing will happen.

Right now I am on my way to the store to buy food for the weekend. Javier agreed to come over tonight after work to spend time with me and I wanted to make something nice for him.

"_Hopefully, he would stay for the entire weekend,"_ I thought to myself.

As I finished shopping and was on my way home I couldn't help but think that not buying a car was a bad idea. I didn't want to have to walk to the store every few days then carry back heavy bags back home. Maybe I'll go look this weekend.

After getting home and putting away the food I decided to take a nice relaxing bath with a good book. I was tired from my walk and just wanted to relax until Javier got off. I filled the tub with hot water and quickly got in. I then reached over and grabbed the latest book by one of my favorite authors: Rick Castle. I decided to read his latest book: Nikki Heat.

It was after about an hour of reading that the water finally decided to go cold that I got out. After getting dressed I noticed that it was only around twelve o'clock. I still had a few hours before Javier got here so I decided to call my dad.

"Hi Sweetheart," he said, answering the phone. I smiled.

"Hi Daddy," I said. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much Sweetheart. The shop has been busy lately," he said. My dad owned his own repair shop that was given to him when Grandpa retired about ten years ago. Speaking of which…

"How are Grandpa and Grandma doing," I asked. I haven't spoken to them since before I moved out here, so I should probably call them soon.

"They're doing fine," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice. "Still traveling. They're in California now, you should call them."

"I will dad," I promised. I'll call them after I was done talking to him.

I spent the next few hours talking on the phone with him. Telling him about Javier, my new job I started on Monday and about probably getting a new car. He told me more about how he was doing and about a woman he had met at the shop. I smiled at that. I was really happy for dad. After divorcing mom, he spent all his time taking care of me and running the shop that he didn't have time to date. I had always (and still do sometime) felt bad about the things leading up to the divorce, but he always assured me that it wasn't me fault. Hopefully now that I've moved out he can find someone to spend the rest of his life with.

After talking to dad I called my grandparents. About two years ago they had decided to travel around the world and have been doing it ever since. They would stop in a few times back at home in Florida few a few days then be back to traveling. I loved my grandparents just as much as my dad. They had accepted my life choices just as he had and for that I would always be thankful. I talked with them for about an hour, before they had to leave to make their plane to Europe.

**§Javier's POV§**

I smiled as I pulled up to my apartment building. I had stopped by the flower shop after work to pick up some flowers for Skylar to surprise her. After last night I was feeling really good. Everything just felt so right with her. So perfect and easy. I felt as if I could be myself around her; so I did. I didn't have to hide my relationship with her like with Lanie and it wasn't just about sex, so that was a plus as well. I took the elevator to Skylar's apartment and knocked on the door; holding the flowers behind my back.

"Javier," she said, opening the door smiling. Without a word I leaned over and kissed her. After about a minute I pulled away smiling. "Hi!"

"Hi Skylar," I said, pulling the flowers out from behind my back and handing them to her, "these are for you."

"You remembered," she said, taking the sunflowers. I remembered from our conversation at the restaurant that they were her favorite type of flowers. "Come in. How was work?"

"It was Ok," I said. I removed my jacket and sat on the couch. Watching her as she place the flowers into a voice and place them in the center of the table. "What did you do all day?"

"Oh um, I went to the store, took a bath, talked to my dad and grandparents then cleaned up a little," she said, sitting down next to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as she leaned her head on mine.

"How are they," I asked.

"Dad is doing great; he met someone at work so I'm happy for him," she said, smiling. "My grandparents are traveling. They're on their way to Europe now. Oh there was something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Would you come with me tomorrow to pick out a car?" she asked. "I wasn't going to get one, but walking back and forth to the store to get food every few days is going to get tiring fast. So I figured I should get myself a car."

"Sure Skylar," I said.

We spent the rest of the night just talking and hanging out. After the dinner that she made (which was just as good as the one before) I went home. I didn't want to, but…I did.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you guys for those of you who have read my story! I greatly appreciate it! Please leave commits. Negative or positive, they all help me to become a better writer. If you have any suggestions, they are also welcome. Thank you!

-xoxoEXOxoxo

©xoxoEXOxoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Mine

**Author:** xoxoEXOxoxo

**Pairing(s):** Javier/Skylar (OC)

**Rating:** T (may or may not change)

**Summary:** Javier Esposito has met the women of his dreams, Skylar-Marie Daniels. But what will happen when secrets from Skylar's past begin to surface. Will his new relationship last when her secrets begin to come to light?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Castle or any of the characters of the show; they belong to whoever created it. I am NOT being paid for this story, it is just something I decided to write for the enjoyment of myself and others who decide to read it. The only thing I own is Skylar, my OC, and the plot of this story.

**Warning(s):** There will be talk of gender switching, so if that is not your thing, please don't read then decide to judge me for it when you were clearly warned. The characters might be OOC, so please, don't bite my head off.

**Updates:** I will try to update every few days, but college has started back up again so I will try my best. The latest my updates should come are a week and on Fridays.

**AN:** Please enjoy and leave commits. Negative or positive, they all help me to become a better writer. If you have any suggestions, they are also welcome. Enjoy!

-xoxoEXOxoxo

* * *

**`~*Chapter 7*~`**

* * *

**§Skylar's POV§**

I sighed quietly to myself as I continued to get dressed. On one hand I was happy, but on the other…I was sad. The reason why? Today was Monday and the weekend was over. I was happy because today I started my new job as a kindergarten teacher! I couldn't wait to meet my new students! Then, I'm also sad because my time spent with Javier over the weekend was over.

As planned he went with me the next day to look for a car. I picked out a four door black jeep. We spent that night again at my apartment after going out to eat at the same restaurant we visited the first time. Sunday, I finally got to visit his apartment! We played video games for hours, it was so much fun! Then that night we went to the movies to see _Ride Along_ which was funny. All in all it was a great weekend, but now that it's Monday we both had to go to work.

I sighed again as I exited my apartment and locked the door. I couldn't see Javier this morning because we both had to be to work at eight. Hopefully I would see him tonight after work.

Arriving at the school thirty minutes to eight, I parked and headed for the principal's office. She was going to show me around the school and to my classroom before the school started at eight thirty. Principle Lane seemed like a nice lady and we talked about the school as he showed me around. After showing me to my classroom he left to let me get everything set up.

The classroom walls were very plain and had little to nothing on them. I was going to change that by adding the children's art work to the wall as much as possible. By eight fifteen the classroom was already starting to fill up. I talked to the parents as they came in to drop off their children to introduce myself and get to know both them and their children better. When the bell rung at eight thirty I began class.

"Hi class, I'm your new teacher," I said enthusiastically. They were all setting on a large alphabet rug in the center of the room facing me. "My name is Miss Skylar Daniels, but you guys can call me Miss Sky. OK?"

"Yes, Miss Sky!" they all said. I smiled, proud of them. "Now you guys know my name but I don't know yours, that doesn't seem fair. So what we're going to do is go around in a circle and each one of you can tell me your name, your favorite color, and your favorite candy. Ok?"

"Yes Miss Sky!"

**§Javier's POV§**

"Morning guys!" I said, as I walked into the precinct.

"Morning," they all said at once.

"Anything new?" I asked, as I sat down at my desk in front of Ryan. He was on his computer. Most likely he was looking for more information about the case.

"Not really," Beckett said. "I was just about to call Daniel Richards since his son was dating the first victim and this all did start in Florida."

**§Beckett's POV§**

"Hello, Mr. Richards?" I asked, as someone picked up the phone.

"Yes, this is he," Mr. Richards said.

"My name is Detective Beckett from the NYPD and I just have a few questions about a murder that happened twelve years."

"Oh," he said sadly, "the one committed by my ex-wife?"

"Yes, that's right," I confirmed. "There has been the murder of an unknown young man here in New York. We have confirmed that the murder is similar to that of the one your ex-wife committed and a few others in Florida that matches the same cause of death. Can you tell me anything you can remember about the case?"

"I'll try to tell you everything I remember," he promised. "I was at my shop when I got the call. There had been a shooting at the park and my…son was there. I rushed there as fast as I could, hoping that is wasn't him. When I got there Lily was in the back of a police cruiser and there was a body on the ground covered in a white cloth. I thought it was Sky, but then I saw him sitting in the back of an ambulance looking lost; I rushed right over to him. He was ok, but his best friend- who I later learned was his boyfriend- Ben was dead. The police told me that she caught the boys kissing and just snapped. She grabbed the hand gun that she kept in the glove compartment and approached the boys. She pulled Ben away from Sky and started yelling a bunch of religious things at him. Then she shot him. Right in front of our son. She was later found guilty and sentenced to a mental hospital where she has been ever since."

"Can you tell me anything about the other murders that took place?" I asked, as I took notes on everything he said.

"Not really," he said. "The police came to me each time they found a new murder that was similar, to see if I had any information. I didn't know anything about the boys; Lily was in the hospital so it couldn't have been her. In the end, they decided that it was a different person."

"Thank you Mr. Richards," I said. I saw Castle motioning to me wildly out of the corner of and gave him a confused look. He was standing in behind Ryan with Esposito and pointing at the computer. "If you remember anything else, please call."

"Beckett, you have to see this," Ryan said, after I hung up. I got up any walked over to where they were all standing. "I found our victim."

* * *

**AN:** Thank you guys for those of you who have read my story! I greatly appreciate it! Please leave commits. Negative or positive, they all help me to become a better writer. If you have any suggestions, they are also welcome. Thank you!

-xoxoEXOxoxo

©xoxoEXOxoxo


End file.
